Never Make Assumptions
by NekoxUchiha
Summary: Sasuke is acting weird. His best friend is worried. As Naruto tries to find out the truth, he gets closer and closer to...a wrong assumption. What will happen when he shares this assumption with his friend? What is the actual truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yo. This was supposed to be a oneshot you see, but I got stuck right where this finishes. So I thought I would post it, see what reactions I get, and then hopefully I'll be able to finish it.

**Warning:** Yaoi(boyxboy). Don't like? Don't read. Also, as always, not beta-ed cause I'm awesome.

**Disclaimer:** Too tired to make a witty comment...I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oi bastard! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled, panting from the exertion of sprinting after a specific raven haired man.

Huffing and puffing, Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and yanked him around so they faced each other. It was Friday, they had both finished work early, and the hyperactive blond decided to drag his best friend shopping for a present for Sakura's upcoming birthday. A few shoppers glanced at them, wondering what the two men were doing, running and yelling in the middle of the mall. Or well, that's what Naruto was doing. Sasuke was ignoring the blond, suddenly having remembered he had some very important things to do at home, after only having spent 10 minutes with Naruto in the mall. So obviously, just like the cold blooded Uchiha he was, the raven just left the blond in the middle of John Lewis. Two minutes later, the said blond noticed there was no hair or hide of his friend. He had no idea what caused Sasuke to just leave like that. But then again, Sasuke has been acting weird for the last few weeks...

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you just leave like that?" Naruto yelled his questions in Sasuke's emotionless face. Seriously, he almost looked bored.

"I just remembered I have something to do at home."

"Right. And I'm Madonna. You're Sasuke Uchiha. You don't 'suddenly remember'!" The blond exclaimed, flailing his arms around.  
"You're an obsessive freak who plans every fucking millisecond of his life. And we both know it." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest just to show how convinced he was of what he just said.

Glaring, Sasuke turned around towards the exit.

"Hn. Whatever you say dobe." And he started walking again.

Indignant and gaping, Naruto once again rushed after him and asked:

"Ok. You know what Sasuke? I'm being serious here. What's wrong with you? We're here to buy a present for Sakura! And though I know you don't find this activity too pleasant, you'd never react in this manner! Plus...you've been acting weird lately..." He mumbled the last part, looking at his shoes. At this, Sasuke stopped and turned towards his fidgeting friend.

"Is there something you want to tell me Sasuke?" The blond looked up at the raven, his azure eyes shining.

The Uchiha gazed at Naruto's face for a few seconds, after which he blinked. Twice.

"Since when did you become a woman?"

Naruto opened his mouth to tell the raven exactly what he thought about his question, but stopped when he saw a tick in the Uchiha's pale jaw.

"I haven't been acting 'weird' idiot. You're the one who's acting like a woman and seeing things that aren't there. I told you. I remembered I have to do something at home. That's it."

'Lie, lie, lie.' Singsonged the better part(a very tiny, teensy bit might I add) of Sasuke's conscious.

Naruto glared suspiciously at his friend for a few seconds.

"You live on your own. What's there to do that can't wait for later?" He enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Something that takes some brain cells. That you obviously don't have." He smirked. Sasuke knew that insulting Naruto was the best way to distract him from the subject at hand. Just as he predicted, the blond exploded:

"WHAAAT?! You goddamn bastard! Why do you always have to think you're so great? If I'm so..stupid as you say, than why do you call yourself my best friend?"

"To entertain myself?" Sasuke tilted his head in a way that he knew would aggravate the blond even further.

Getting red in the face, Naruto stomped towards the exit.

"I'm going home! I'm not giving you a lift so you can take the damn bus!"

"Okay, baka." Sasuke replied, amused.

"Bastard!" Naruto threw back. Leaving the raven behind, the blond went into the parking lot, looking for his car. Once he found it, he quickly unlocked it, stepped in and slammed the door. Naruto winced, thinking that Sasuke was the only person who could get him mad enough to take it out on his car.

"Sorry baby." He murmured, as he lovingly stroked the wheel of the car, his cheek brushing against the brown leather. That duck butt haired jerk! What crawled up his ass and rotted? Why did he have to be so prissy all the time? All Naruto tried to do was go and buy Sakura a... Shit. Shit! He did it again! He changed the subject and Naruto forgot he was supposed to keep Sasuke from going home...

Thumping his head against the wheel he previously stroked, Naruto cursed himself, his short attention span, and his short temper. Grumbling under his breath, the blond pulled out of the parking lot, wanting to go home, as he didn't plan to shop on his own.

However, under all the grumbling and cursing, Naruto was truly concerned. What was going on with Sasuke? Why did Naruto get the disconcerting feeling that the raven was avoiding him lately?

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo...should I finish it? What do you think? You want to know what is wrong with our dear Sasuke? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto doesn't share, so no, I don't own Naruto.

_ This is dedicated to ScarletRockstar, who's been bullying me to keep writing. This is my thanks to my own, personal slave driver._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The crisp, blue summer sky buzzed with chirping birds and busy bees. The green, healthy leaves of tall, mighty, old oak and pine trees swished in the gentle wind, while little squirrels jumped from one branch to the other. The green grass was well-kept, impeccable, just as it was expected of the Uchiha grounds. From behind the luscious gardens, rose the Uchiha mansion, a three storey extravagant building, an effortless combination of modern angles with the traditional Japanese finesse of a powerful, well-known clan.

'It really is too big', thought Sasuke, as he walked up the winding path towards the monstrosity that was his parents' home. After Naruto peeled out of the parking lot, Sasuke decided to do the 30 minute walk to the mansion. After all, he had to see Itachi and his parents.

Once he was inside the spacious hall, he took off his shoes and set them next to the others. Walking towards the living room, he could already hear his brother's voice.

"This is not right. I am not going to let this happen. Heed my words."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Sasuke strode in, taking in the sight of his family sitting down around a small, ornate coffee table, sipping tea.

"Father, Mother, Itachi." He greeted, nodding to the three figures.

Getting up and breaking the tense atmosphere in the room, Mikoto smiled at her youngest son.

"I shall bring some tea for you, dear."

Sasuke gave a small smile while she drifted out of the room.

Turning towards the two imposing men that were his brother and father, he asked:

"So, what is not right?" He glanced at Itachi, whose cold mask of indifference was safely on.

"Its nothing of your concern, little brother." Taking a last sip of his cooling tea, he left the cup on the table.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, choosing instead to take a seat on the couch opposite the elder Uchihas.

"Father, why did you call me here?"

"We have some matters to discuss about your upcoming marriage."

'Of course', thought Sasuke. What else?

"As you know, once you marry Haruno Sakura, you are also going to be a CEO in her father's company. I hope you understand how important this marriage is, seeing that it will enable the Uchiha Corps to have control over the Haruno Industries. They are very strong, and in the last 3 years, they have managed to come second only to us. If left unsupervised, they may become a serious threat. I know that having to move to the other side of Japan, where her parents live, is going to be hard for you, but it is something her father wished for, if you were to marry her daughter."

"Yes father, I know all of this. Was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of all this, and that you agree with it."

'I don't have much choice, now do I?'

Sasuke might have imagined it, but he could have sworn that his older brother had thrown a dirty look at the older man sitting next to him.

"I see. Well, rest assured, I am fully aware of my responsibilities." Sasuke slowly got up, while his mother came in and offered him a cup of steaming tea.

"Thank you mother." He smiled down at her.

"No problem dear. Are you going to join us for dinner then?" She smiled back at him.

"I would love to, but unfortunately, I am dining out tonight." He took a sip of his tea.

"Oh. That's a shame." She said, disappointed, while taking a seat next to her husband.

"Who are you dining with, little brother?"

Sasuke almost spit out his tea, his mind wandering frantically.

"An...old friend."

"Oh, who is that?" Itachi asked, unperturbed.

Sasuke wished he had lasers for eyes, glaring at his brother.

"Hyuuga Neji." He took another sip of his tea, hoping his weasel of a brother wouldn't catch on his lie.

"I see." The older brother nodded absent-mindedly, his interest in the conversation having disappeared.

Sasuke averted his gaze to his parents, who, until now, have watched the exchange curiously.

"Father, mother, if you'll excuse me now, I will be on my way." He gave a small bow, while setting his mostly unfinished tea on the table.

"Of course son. Thank you for coming here." Fugaku got up and shook his hand, while his mother gave him a hug.  
"Do come by more often dear. I barely see you any more."

"I will try, mother."

Sasuke, about to bid his goodbyes to Itachi, was interrupted when the older male got up and spoke.

"I presume you walked here?" At Sasuke's nod, he continued. "I shall give you a lift."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his brother's strange behaviour, but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure. Thank you."

After Itachi said bye to Mikoto and Fugaku, they walked towards the entrance. Once they were out of their parents' earshot, Sasuke mumbled:

"What, you need to bury a body?"

Itachi smirked, amused by his brother's foolishness.

"Not this time, baby bro. Just wanted to talk to you."

At Sasuke's glare, who hated being called 'baby bro', Itachi chuckled.

"Come on." He ushered his younger brother out the door, before he could be glared to death.

As Sasuke and Itachi made their way to the older Uchiha's car, they could sense a change in the mood. The amusement dissipated, while a more serious and sombre mood came to settle in, tension tangible in the air.

By the time Itachi started the car, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Well. What is it?" He had to refrain from snapping.

Looking at his older brother, Sasuke's tense muscles relaxed a little. The older man, whose dark eyes were sparkling in mirth before, took a dull quality. The stress lines that stretched from his eyes to his mouth deepened and became more prominent. 'This is the face of a man who owns one of the most successful companies in the world.' Thought Sasuke, for a moment looking down, not being able to face his brother. Even though Sasuke now had to marry Haruno for the sake of the family company, he couldn't complain, as, until now, he was free to live his life as he wanted. He would have had to make many other sacrifices, if it wasn't for his brother who made up for his lack of interest in the family's company. Not only did Itachi work for his father's company for a few years, but he had also managed to build his own company. This prosperity and fame that was brought to the family by the older brother, took Sasuke out of the spotlight.

Itachi sighed.

"I really don't like this Sasuke."

"What?"

"You having to marry Haruno. Its not fair. You should be able to choose who you marry."

Sasuke shrugged. "If this is what you are worrying about, then you should stop. There's no one that ever interested me,and you know that. Me having to marry her is a mere inconvenience. I can live with it."

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. 'Foolish brother. Blind as ever.'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother who's gaze was fixed on the road. "What do you mean oh?"

The older Uchiha sighed once again, after which he gave a chuckle. Sasuke was surprised.

"Are you sure there's no one you're interested in? Are you sure there is no one you'd miss after moving away from here?" Itachi looked away from the road and locked gazes with Sasuke for a moment. Then he smirked.

Sasuke's brow furrowed and he looked out the window. Then he shrugged and looked back at his brother.

"No."

Itachi's black eyebrow rose in amusement.

"You think I haven't noticed brother? The way you've kept away from Naruto."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Sasuke's tone held a clear tone of defensiveness and anger. "Yes, I am trying to distance myself away from him, but that's because I haven't told him about my marriage arrangements yet. I don't want him to throw a tantrum and start yelling like the moron he is." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm just making it easy on him."

At this, Itachi downright laughed. Sasuke's eyes widened, wondering if Itachi's meds have finally stopped having any effect on the madman.

"For him?" He asked incredulously, after he stopped laughing. "I think you're being delusional baby bro. You might be an Uchiha, but no being can deny a strong bond that has been constructed over a good 15 years. Admit it, you're trying to make this easy on you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, not liking the way Itachi insulted him.

"I am aware of our bond, Itachi.' He spat. "But it's not like I'm never going to see or talk to him ever again. There are such things as email, phones, the internet. You know?" Sasuke gave Itachi a sardonic smile. Instead of replying with his own cutting comment, Itachi shook his head. He didn't say anything, instead opting for parking his car in front of the apartment complex Sasuke lived in.

Sasuke unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door. However, before he could step out, Itachi spoke.

"You're blind Sasuke. You're too stubborn to admit your feelings. You're afraid to accept emotions 'cause you are frightened that people might actually think you have a heart." He paused. "Open your eyes. Open your eyes before it's too late, Sasuke. There is only so much I can do. The rest is in your hands."

Sasuke turned back towards his brother, gazing steadily in the similar pair of black eyes. His expression was serious. Then he opened his mouth:

"You seriously forgot to take your meds, didn't you, you crazy bastard."

If Itachi was anyone else, he would have thumped his head against the wheel. But he didn't.

"Get out." He instructed at the smirking Sasuke. "Get out so I can run you over."

"Bye brother. Thank you for the ride." Said Sasuke, once he was outside.

Itachi looked at him through the opened window.

"Think about what I said."

"Hn."

After his brother's car disappeared in the traffic, Sasuke's lips curved downwards. If he was honest with himself, what Itachi said has struck a cord. It was true, what his older brother said, but it didn't mean Sasuke could do anything about it. He didn't even actually know what Itachi meant. He had a long night of thinking waiting for him.

Once he stepped inside his apartment, his attention was captured by the little red light flashing on his answering machine. For a second he hesitated. He knew those messages were from Naruto, but he didn't know if he should listen to his best friend's ranting. After a minute of staring at the machine, he sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He stepped towards the machine, and started listening to the messages.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the extremely late update, I had a busy summer. And this, was supposed to be a oneshot! Hmph.

I love hearing from you guys, please do review, and I will do my best to update faster.


End file.
